1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boats that use a jet propulsion unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A bass boat is a small boat that is designed and equipped primarily for bass fishing or fishing for other panfish, usually in freshwater such as lakes, rivers, and streams. Bass boats are typically powered by an outboard engine and include large flat decks or fishing platforms that facilitate standing on the deck and fishing from a variety of positions and angles on the boat.
Jet propulsion boats produce a propulsion force that is generated by expelling or ejecting water rearwardly from the back of the boat. The jet propulsion boat generally draws water from under the boat into a jet pump disposed in the boat. The water then passes through a series of impellers and stators which increase the velocity of the water flow. The jet pump then discharges the water at a high velocity rearwardly through a nozzle at the stern to generate the propulsion force that pushes the boat forward.